


Names

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [176]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage Trauma, M/M, Soulmate AU, Vessels, aroace Sam, discussion of vessels, names on wrists soulmate AU, trauma induced aroace Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam always thought Castiel was a strange name, but he also knew he would love Castiel.Things get in the way.





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Soulmate AU. Sam is a trauma-induced aroace due to the cage. At first, Cas has someone else's name on his wrist because he is occupying a body that isn't his.

Castiel is kind of a strange name, Sam always thought, but then he also knew he would love this Castiel when he met them, so he supposed the strange name isn’t too big a deal.

Only when he meets Castiel, Castiel has a name written on his wrist, and it’s not Sam’s. Because the body is Jimmy Novak’s, and the name is his wife’s, and Sam tries not to be too disgusted by that, but, bottom line, it kind of screws things up. He was supposed to find his soulmate, his perfect match, and instead he gets…this.

Just the Winchester’s way of life.

When Sam’s pulled out of the cage, when his soul is put back in his body, Cas shows Sam his wrist. _Sam,_ it says now. “Jimmy’s gone,” he says gently. “This body is mine and mine alone.”

Which is great. If it happened…before…it would have been _fantastic_. Sam’s soulmate, here, aware he’s Sam’s soulmate, ready for him.

But the Cage…all the things Sam dreamed of once, the loving soulmate, the romance and, yes, the sex, all of that’s gone from his mind, pretty much since the moment Lucifer entered his body. He doesn’t want it anymore. The idea makes him physically cringe.

All in all, it’s a situation, Sam thinks, where crying is as valid an option as it ever could be.

Cas looks distressed. “I didn’t think this would make you cry,” he says. “It’s supposed to be happy news.”

Sam wipes his face. “It’s just, I’m…me,” he says lamely.

“Yes?” Cas asks. “I know. This is your name, Sam. And you have mine.”

Sam nods. “But I don’t…I’m not a good soulmate anymore. I don’t…” He manages a deep breath, steadying himself as much as he can. “I’m not a good soulmate anymore, Cas.”

“Why would you say that?” Cas asks, voice getting harsh.

Sam flinches, then shrugs. “I don’t want the things…the things a soulmate is supposed to want. Romance, sex…I don’t want them anymore, Cas. Not at all. The idea actually disgusts me a bit. So. Not a good soulmate.”

Cas tilts his head. “Soulmates aren’t about romance and sex,” he says, and he sounds genuinely affronted. “It’s about…being there, and understanding each other. God made soulmates to be halves of a whole, to support each other through anything. There is no intention for anything else. That’s all, Sam.”

Sam gestures broadly. “The world doesn’t seem to see it that way,” he says, and even he can register how sullen he sounds.

“Sam Winchester,” Cas says, and now he sounds amused, “Does the opinions of the rest of the world matter that much?”

Sam has to consider it. All he’s wanted is this piece of normalcy, a soulmate to share himself with, to belong with.

And he has it, he realizes. Maybe not the socially coded things that go with it. But he has it.

He smiles. “I’d be willing to give it a try,” he says.


End file.
